roblox_arcane_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
General Guidelines
This page is to outline what is deemed appropriate to the contribution of the Arcane Adventures Wikia. = Do's = Contribution is welcome. This Wikia is meant to be of help to a variety of Arcane Adventures enthusiasts, and everyone is encouraged to add on. However, we want to make sure everything is legible, understandable, and true. This involves using correct grammar, spelling and punctuation, as well as organized photos. If you require help in editing a page, feel free to ask fellow wikia members to assist. Respect 'one another.' This is a friendly Wikia to every user that sets foot here. Regard opinions and views, and be tolerant to each other. If a user needs help in any way, such as being bullied or even just asking for advice, it's best to try to solve the situation as best as possible. If any problems regarding abuse arises, don't forget to contact the staff members. Simply being nice can greatly impact the growth and success of a community. Think 'before you speak.' While it's encouraged to help out, don't be the one starting a fight. Be careful with your actions, and always find the most passive way to express an opinion. Anger and violence only makes things worse. Careful 'with privacy.' As some of the users in this Wikia are considerably young of age, try not to ask for any personal information such as real names, specific locations (countries or states are an exception), phone numbers, email addresses, or any account information like passwords. You don't need to know everything about a person. = Do Nots = Don't Vandalize. This Wikia should not have wrong information to deter users from obtaining the right ones. This is extremely crucial. Forms of vandalism include spam, excessive advertising, profanity, incorrect information, inappropriate content, and plagiarism. Failure to follow this rule will lead to a strict warning and eventually a ban. Don't 'edit another user's profile.' Their profile page is theirs alone to edit. This applies to any other Wikia as well. Don't share exploits. Wikia users are to not to specifically mention any hacks, exploits, glitches, or bugs that can be used to one's advantage in Arcane Adventures. Don't deliberately show ways to hack or exploit the game, as players will be banned from Arcane Adventures all because of one user who posted a link to a hacking software. People who break this rule should be notified of to a staff member. Don't' feed the trolls.' This means that every time you respond negatively to those who try to ruin your work, you are giving them what they want. The more you do that, the more they will be back for more. It's best to be calm, and limit contact with these people. The less attention they get, the more likely they are to move on. Don't fall into their trap. If someone is harassing you, notify a staff member. Don't' be redundant.' While Wikia users are recommended to contribute to the Wikia, there are a couple of rules regarding proper editing: Please do not overuse infoboxes. We know infoboxes are cool, but they should be reserved specifically for important items with important stats (this includes bosses, armor, and weapons.) If you want to show multiple pictures in one area, use Galleries or Slideshows. Additionally, do not add unnecessary or redundant categories or make redundant changes to pages. Categories are important to organizing pages, but too much is a big hassle. We know you want to earn that badge for adding categories and page edits, but it's not enjoyable to delete every unneeded category while also making it difficult to moderate wiki activities. A soft warning will be given to those who overuse categories or make unnecessary changes. Make the staff's jobs easier. Don't' trade or offer giveaways for Robux.' Trading in-game-items or hosting giveaways for robux is forbidden by Roblox ToS as well as by us. If anyone is caught getting involved into this, they will be permanently blocked from this community. Further Help and Feedback * Also check out The Community Central Guidelines * Browse and search other help pages at Help:Contents * Check Help:Fandom Community Central for sources of further help and support * Check Help:Contacting Fandom for how to report any errors or unclear steps in this article * Learn how to use Fandom in Fandom University, short how-to videos for all levels of experience